


pennydies

by Junglepeach



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 2017 Pennywise, Also i made a twist in the end...to keep it spicey...yeeeeaaa, Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh is So Done, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough Being an Idiot, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Derry (Stephen King) is Terrible, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Everyone Loves Mike Hanlon, Fix-It, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Multi, Put it like this..if i could re write the end of the 2017 IT movie..this is it, Reader-Insert, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Sad Bill Denbrough, Sassy Stanley Uris, Self Insert, Self-Insert, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, fuk u stephen king Chapter 2 made me want to die, this is nOT CRACK shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junglepeach/pseuds/Junglepeach
Summary: I had a dream where the losers club beat the crap out of me for no damn reason so i thought how cool would it be if they beat up you guys instead.twist in the end or whatever. god that dream messed me up. enjoy.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This abomination was written by vinnie

**Its the middle of the Night in Derry.**

You can see smoke coming out of your mouth from the ice cold breeze that hits you in the face as you walk down towards the quarry.

You sense a force pulling you forwards and down past the trees, further into the darkness.

**You can feel something.**

It’s a strange feeling. It was like someone expected you somewhere, despite not knowing who or what or when. The further you walk, the stronger this feeling became.

As you place a hand against a tree to steady yourself, you can hear a rustling sound. You squint your eyes a little as you slightly bend over. There’s a bush in front of you and it appears to be shaking violently.

Naturally you assume that a squirrel is busting a nut in there. You move on.

Further into the quarry, your walk slowly begins to get slower. The feeling in your gut is growing heavier and heavier with each step that you take, a sinking feeling overtakes you and your legs naturally halt into a standstill.

**It’s here.**

You stand still for a moment. The breeze is as chilly as ever, your hair flies about (if reader is bald idk your bald head gets goosebumps)

Out of the silence, you once again hear the sound of leaves rustling from behind you. The faint rustling noises begin to grow, as if the source itself was moving towards you.

You’re too scared to look behind your shoulder. All you know is that this is where you were meant to be. Your legs feel as though they’re buried deep into the soft muddy ground.

Suddenly, you swear to god that you can hear the sound of steps. Someone was moving towards you from a short distance away. You stand rigidly, completely shitting yourself from the suspense. Whatever was coming towards you was now right behind you. You freeze up.

You feel something tug on your (sweaty ew) fist. You dare yourself to look down to your side.

Swallowing heavily, you do.

There stood a small boy, wearing a big yellow rain jacket and oversized welly boots.

The suspense is over. You sigh to yourself in relief and bend over to the boy.

“Hey kid,” you ask, “What are you doing out here?”

The child looks around and cups his hand over his mouth, indicating that he had a secret to tell. He looked pretty un-intimidating...probably around 6? 7?. You shrug and lend him your ear.

“Eat shit fucker”

Your eyes widen. What the fuck did this gremlin just say to you?!? Before you can even properly formulate what was going on, the little fucker kicks you in the balls (or if your a girl, twists your boob)

“FUCKNG HELL I CANT BELIEVE YOUVE DONE THIS”, you scream in agony.

Just as your about to kick this little shit into next week, you feel a tap on your shoulder.” What the hell is it now”, you wonder.

You turn around and suddenly something body slams you into the air. You smack against a tree and fall to the ground, groaning.

Standing before you is a chubby kid, his teeth were gritted and he was wearing new kids on the block merch.

You glare at him.

“New kids on the block”, you grunt, “...IS SHIT!”

The boy looks at you as if you were the scum of the earth. He begins to scream as he charges at you, his hands doing the grabby grabby thing.

Out of nowhere, a ginger minger appears in front of you.

“Thats enough Ben”, She holds out her hand against Ben’s chest. You feel a breath of air escape your chest. Your safe.

The red head turns to you, smiling.

_“I can take it from here”._

Ben and the fucking gremlin brat watched the red haired girl in admiration as she pulled a bat out of nowhere and held it over her head, her eyes glittering as they locked into yours.

“Take it back”, She hisses. “New kids on the block isn’t SHIT. It’s THE shit.”

You chuckle to yourself. Shaking your head slowly, you meet the girl’s eyes.

“Hate to break it to you Ed Sheeran, but they literally lip sync at every concert”.

The nerve!! The audacity!? All three of the children look at you in horror.

“Get him Beverly”, the gremlin bitch cries, tears falling down his cheeks as he hugged Ben for support (Ben was shaking, full of rage. He would tear you apart with both hands if he could..)

You got so lost while analysing the two boys that you hardly noticed Beverly swinging the bat hard, down on top of your head. The pain is unbearable. You stumble towards her.

**Uh oh, big mistake.**

The bat swings again, this time to the side of your face. You can definitely feel that there’s less teeth inside your mouth.

The three of the LoSER BRATS are high fiving eachover as you sink to the floor, beginning to crawl through the mud. The only thought in your head is to hide. Quickly.

They seemed to be pretty invested in their high fiving, as if they were in a trance. Up ahead, you spot the same bush that you noticed moving before.

**SALVATION**!

As you position yourself to sink in between the leaves, your foot feels something strange. Believing it to be an odd shaped branch, you step heavier and a screeching noise begins to ring in your ears.

_“THAT FUCKING HURTS RICHIE GETTOFFAME!!”_

You look down and you see a small boy glaring at you angrily. He is holding onto an inhaler and his other hand was inside the fanny pack on the ground besides him.

It seemed as if he was expecting someone else as he looks almost as surprised as you are. He stands up and you stare at him. Before you can actually think of what you’re saying, the words exit your mouth.

_“....I’ve never actually seen a dwarf before.”_

Oh god. Oh fuck. The expression on the boy’s face turns completely venomous. He reached down to pick up his fanny pack.

“You’re going to pay for that incel”. He snarled. Putting the inhaler to his mouth, he blew it like a horn.

All noises ceased. It felt as if everything had become still. The wind was no longer blowing and the leaves were no longer rustling. Behind you, you can feel that the 3 other kids were standing there, completely still. As if they were waiting for something to happen.

A second passes. Then another. Then another...and then...

**...YOU FEEL IT!! SOMEONE’S HANDS ARE AROUND YOUR NECK! YOU LOOK UP AND SEE THAT THERES A BOY HANGING UPSIDEOWN FROM THE TREE ABOVE YOU, HIS HAIR AS WILD AND UNCONTAINED AS HIS EYES WERE FROM BEHIND HIS** (stupid lol)** GLASSES**.

“You called, Ed’s?” The boy flirted at the Ed boy, as if he wasn’t strangling the life out of you.

Ed’s looked at him, his arms folded in front of his chest. “It’s Eddie, Richie. Call me Eddie you fucking skank”.

Richie was gripping onto your neck roughly. From your viewpoint, you can clearly see how skinny he was but god damn it; you’re almost suspended in the air!! It’s like this kid was superhuman!!

You writhe and kick in his grasp for a bit, your face going different shades of red and then blue. Just as you feel life slowly slipping away, he lets you go. You slump onto the mud again. The pressure inside of your body deteriorates and you let out an embarrassing fart as you get on your hands and knee’s to pull yourself up. Fucking fabulous.

“whOOOOWEEEE” The kid called Richie climbed down from the tree and walked towards Eddie, putting his arm around his waist.

“Smells almost as bad as your mum Ed’s”.

“Fucking shut the fucking fuck up fucker or I’ll fucking fuck you up”

“.......”

As the two losers begin to have a lovers spat, you slowly start to regain a bit of composure, no longer shaking as much as before.

You have begun to formulate an escape plan in your head. All you needed to do was to distract these vermin kids, and once you do just make a run for it. Simple. No matter how fast these kids were, they were..well..kids! You’re the one with the full grown legs. No way in hell would they catch up with you.

You look around and an idea strikes you. Sprinting towards Beverly and Ben (Who tear their eyes away from Eddie and Richie wrestling in the last minute), You swiftly grab the gremlin brat and hold him over your head.

The kid is screaming and crying, saying “BiLl Im ScArEd”, over and over again. Honestly it’s quite annoying. Plus it’s giving you a migraine.

You lower the kid to your face. “Be quieter your giving me a headache”, you tell him

“Sorry”, he replies.

It’s cool bruh don’t worry about it”. You raise your arms again, holding the kid back in his original position as he continues screaming for Bill (but now in a slightly lower voice).

All the loser kids walk towards to you, Bev and ben were holding hands and Richie was holding Eddie Bridal style. All their eyes were on the screaming kid.

“Back off or I’ll throw him!!” You scream. “I’ll fucking do it!!”

You look into the faces of the kids in front of you. They were now looking elsewhere. Somewhere behind you.

The vein in your forehead looks ready to pop. What is it Now!?

A shadow looms behind you, tracing the floor between your legs. Gripping on to the boy above you, you adjust yourself and take a look at a tall man wearing a large trench coat. Whoever they were, they were as tall as you! You feel panic wash over your entire body.

I’d stop that if i were y...y...y...y....yo......YO....YYYYYY......YOOOOOO.....Y.....YUH....YUH.....YE..........YEW....?....Y.UUUUU.......YYYYY...YYY.......”

“You”, Said a voice coming from.....inside the jacket....what the fuck?

The trench coat swang open, revealing two boys, one with curly hair and a kippuh , and the one being held up who had stuttered, a brown haired boy with blue eyes.

Blue eye’s pointed his finger at the crying pissing goblin in your grip.

“Le...le..LeeeEEEET Geor...ge......Georrrrrr......G....guh guh guh.........geORGE....”

Let Georgie go”, Said the boy in the kippah.

You crinkle your eyes at them.

“Never”.

With one hand, you swing the boy and hurl him across the quarry, into a dirty mass of water that looked as if linked to the sewer drain. The boy completely disappeared into the murkiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets a whole entrance coming up can I get a woohoo


	2. Tears of a clown...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help, I'm trying to sneak out of the quarry, but im dummy thicc and the clap from my asscheeks keeps allerting the losers!

You ( along with the rest of the losers), watch the small boy sink into the black abyss of stinking sewage water. A harrowing scream engulfs the quarry. The other kids were wailing and crying or whatever. God your head hurts.

The boy named Bill has his hands on his face, screaming in horror. You almost feel sorry for the stupid dumb dick head...but you have other things to worry about. Now that the kids were distracted, you finally have a chance to get the hell out of there!

Bill gets on all fours and sprints towards the water like a horse. Your thought bubble pops as you watch him gallop away from you with full attention. You scratch your chin, wondering how the FUCK he was able to move like that.

As you scratch yourself, something feels a little off. Your fingers feel cold...and did you always have such small hands....?

Looking down you realize...that’s not your hand...

You look down and see that you are in fact scratching your face with the dismembered arm of a little child.

**“WHAT THE FUCK?!**” you yell, **“THATS SO FUCKING GROSS”**.

You throw the arm towards the losers, who scream back as the arm flies towards them, smacking the Curly haired demon called Richie across the face.

The boy lets out a massive yodelling noise and falls to the floor.

Eddie runs towards him and cries, “OH MY GOD HE FUCKIN DEAD”, and pulls Richie’s head on to his lap. He picks up the dismembered arm and begins to fan Richie with it, to help him regain consciousness (you assume)

Ben and Ed Sheera....Beverly are both growling at you.

The boy in the kippah looks...actually pretty uninterested in you. He was wearing the over sized trench coat and sitting on a boulder, texting on his phone.

You look at the two boys on the floor, the two kids coming towards you, and then you turn to the bored kid sitting on the boulder. You formulate plan 3. Run towards the boy sitting on the rock, jump kick him...then run. Run as FAST as you can.

Before your plan even goes into motion, the boy on the phone looks at you.

“I’m a mind reader you stupid imbecile.”

...Oh my _god_. The boy on the boulder can read your mind.

**"........."**

“**WAIT A MINUTE**”, you try to think rationally, “**IF YOU CAN READ MY MIND****...WHAT AM I THINKING RIGHT NOW”?**

The boy on the rock sighs and stuffs his phone into one of the massive, oversized pockets, before hopping off. He squints his eyes a little as he moves towards you. You feel actually quite intimidated by how serious this boy looks; as he was now almost face to chest with you.

Once he was directly in front of you, he goes quiet. You look down on him, trying to hide how terrified you are. Despite the fact that his eyes were shut, he tells you to close your eyes...(something about getting bad signal from your ugly thick brain or whatever.)

You do as the boy says and shut your eyes....

....you feel a sharp pain in your belly. You look down.

.....the fucking little sh_**IT HEAD STABBED YOU GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

He watches you with boredom as you sink to the ground, clutching your lower abdomen. You mutter curse words as you glare up at the kids, who have begun to circle you once again. Richie had regained consciousness and stood over you, his glasses shining in the moonlight. Eddie was sucking on his inhaler, his free hand linked to Richie’s.

Beverly had somehow found a bat again, except this one had nails hammered on. She was standing on Ben’s shoulders, looming over you. Ben had one hand on her foot to hold her steady, and in the other hand he held on to Georgie’s amputated arm. He looks at your confusion and shrugs.

“It’s in case I get hungry later”.

_ **You want to cry but the tears won’t come out...you’re just...so scared. What the fuck. What the hell.** _

“God Ben”, Says the boy wearing the Kippah, back on his phone. “Didn’t we eat Henry Bowers on the way here”?

Ben cringes as he lowers Georgie’s arm onto the floor, dropping it. Eddie looks towards him, face puffed up like a hamster.

“Stanley, he’s a growing boy!! Let him eat”. Eddie reasons with him, “You know what he’s like when he’s hungry”.

Stanley grunts but he nods towards the small boy and returns to texting.

Richie leans into Eddie’s ear and whispers, “You know what **IM** like when **IM** hungry...” Then he winks

“Ew”, you think to yourself. “That’s so un heterosexual...”

All the losers look at you.

Stanley in particular looks positively fuming. His hands gripped on his phone as he hisses, “_I HEARD THAT_”.

“Heard what?” You grimace.

The boy points his finger at you;

“I said I was a mind reader, you fucking cum bucket!!”

** _You begin to shake...oh no...your biggest secret has been revealed....you are in fact....a homophobe._ **

The losers circle you, all of them pointing as they chanted, “every day we shuffling every day we shuffling every DAY WE SHUFFLIN EVERY DAY WE SHUFFLI...”

You put your hands over your ears, now fully crying. Your shoulders shake and your tears are making the front of your shirt damp. You’re pretty sure you shat yourself earlier, but on the wet muddy floor, the sticky damp sensation was everywhere.

You hear a pinging noise and Stan walks out from the circle to look at his phone. He looks satisfied and stuffs it back into his pocket.

“What is it Stan?” Asks Bill, who had just walked back (normally this time) from where Georgie was thrown.

He was wearing Georgie’s boots.......ok.....

Stan smiles at Bill, “Mike says He’s here now”. The other losers look at each over happily, before turning back to you, their expressions replaced with menace.

“Mike’s going to tear you a new asshole”, Sneers Richie.

You glare at him, your teeth grinding in anger.

“I bet you know all about assholes, foUR eyes!” You hiss.

Richie’s eyes widen in shock. A moment passes and he begins to cry. The loser’s gasp and Eddie runs to hug him.

Eddie glares at you. “**THERE HE/SHE GOES AGAIN!!**” he shouts at the losers, arms cradling Richie, “**WHEN WILL THE HOMOPHOBIA END!?”**

You look at the losers with hatred. Out of nowhere a bright light shines smack on your face and you try to look away.

“Did someone say...homophobia?” A voice asks.

You are still unable to see who the voice belongs to, due to the bright light still aimed directly on your face. You try to cover your eyes with your hand, but Bill see’s it and stomps on top of it, leading you to cry out.

“Hey babe”, You hear Stanley say in a deadpan voice. “Can you like...Kill (insert your name here).

“Babe”, the voice replies, “I’d love to”.

You wait for someone to punch you...or kick you...hell, you wait for someone to bite your nose off...

Nothing.

You blink out the light from your eyes and look up at the source. It had been from a dynamo light, attached to a bicycle. The Bike was red, covered in Monster’s INC. Stickers. You remember back when you were 14. You probably would have loved a bike like that.

You admire it for a few seconds.

...Suddenly, a pair of hands picks it up and throws it at you.

The force used to lob the hunk of metal your way is immeasurable. It sends you flying across the quarry. Once landing, your entire body skids across the ground. Once your body stops skidding, you can feel something wet spreading through your hair (or as I said, if reader is bald, you feel your bald head growing clammy)

Naturally you assume that the wet sensation is blood. You move your hands up over your shoulders and your hand freezes as it makes contact with cold water.

You twist your head and realize that this Mike kid has literally thrown you across the quarry, right on the edge of the sewage waters where you threw that (fucking gremlin brat) Georgie earlier.

Catching a breath, you wobble as you try to pick up the upper half of your body with your elbows. They sank into the soft dirt and you choke out a few coughs.

Managing to lift your self, you turn to your front, so that your stomach was now resting against the ground.

You look at your reflection in the water.

........

A clown stares back at you.

You want to scream. You want to yell. To cry. Ask for help. Anything. Everything. You look down at the clown and hold your hand over your mouth to stop yourself from puking.

The clown in the water does the same.

...You blink a few times and turn your head to the side, which the clown mimics in tandem.

Ok this is beyond freaky.

You look around a little, pausing...then you make a fist and punch the water (a reasonable reaction).

The water sloshes around. You can still see the clown a little in your reflection, making a curious face.

You sit back and rest your gloved hands over your clown outfit.

“Well damn”, you say. “I totally fucking forgot I’m a clown”.

Obviously no one is going to tell you why this was happening. All you know is that you were probably just minding your own sexy clown business, alone in the woods in the dead of night...and out of nowhere, 7 kid’s just randomly decided to try killing you!

The losers are walking together now; all of them are holding hands. You glare at them and rise from the ground; you take a step towards them and hear a small honking noise. Looking down you see that they’re coming from your big ass clown feet.

How the fuck didn’t you notice that reader? Are you deaf?! You walked into the woods, honking the whole damn time...

...But Anyway.

From the distance, you can see Ben standing directly in front of you. Mike walks over and climbs on top of the boy, sitting on his shoulders. Next, Bill climbs them both and does the same, followed by Stan, Ed Sheeha...Beverly, Richie, and finally Eddie. Once all were assembled, Ben began to run towards you. All the losers were screaming, their legs locked over the necks of the person below them, allowing their hands to freely reach out in front, clawing at the air.

The losers were getting closer and you know in your gut that they will probably kill you this time.

**(HONK HONK HONK HONK)**

You step backwards.

The tower of loser’s reaches to a halt in front of you.

“**READY TO FEEL THE WRATH OF GOD, CLOWN**”? Mike grinned.

The others cheered from above and below him.

You spit on the ground and look up at them. There’s nothing left to lose now. Nowhere to run or hide.

“Get it over with”, you whisper.

As the losers are about to comply, something appears from the water. It takes them a moment to notice this, but once they do, they watch in horror as a figure stepped up from the sewage and through the water.

The figure was walking on top of the water, as if weightless. It appeared to be a man, but the shadows on his face were dark and neither you nor the losers could tell who it was.

As the figure got closer, you can see more of his features come to light.

His glasses glimmered in the moonlight.

You can see his dark hair, combed to the side with glittering gray strands. He’s coming closer now and you notice his strong chin and furrowed brows. He was wearing a grey cardigan and black shirt, along with straight light blue jeans and sensible shoes that glided across the waters as If they belonged to Jesus Christ....

“_..And Jesus Christ...this man is beautiful_” you whisper to yourself.

You hadn’t realised that you said this out loud. The man appears to have heard you and you blush deeply as he gives you a warm smile.

_Uh oh! Shit you nearly forgot! You were about to be fucking murdered by a bunch of children!_

You turn behind you and are met with the image of the 7 kids, hurriedly making their way across the quarry as fast as possible. You can vaguely see Richie jogging away, with Eddie under one arm and the other keeping his glasses still.

Bill was (Once again) galloping across the mud on all fours. Not far behind, Molly Ringw...Beverly pulled Ben along, who was holding Mike on his shoulders.

They ran up to Stanley (who was waiting for them on Mike’s bicycle) and they clambered on before riding away.

_The losers had left the quarry._

You turn back to the quiet man who is patiently standing in front of you, holding onto your gloved hands.

“How can I ever repay you”, you smile shyly, as the man stroked his fingers against your knuckles.

The man looks you up and down dreamily.

“Please” The man says (He sounds like a ball game announcer from the 50’s)

“Call me Stephen” He breaks into a big open smile, “_Stephen king_”.

You embrace each over, sinking into eachovers eyes.

“Oh Stephen”, you groan, “Oh Stephen..yes..Kiss me”.

"Anything for you *insert your name here*" He growls.His strong wrinkled hand grips the back of your neck as he pulls you in for a big slobbery kiss.

You both close your eyes and fall deep into the kiss as you slowly sink into the murky water.

Together, you both disappear into the unknown.

But it’s ok now. Because you’re not alone.

_Finally_.

_You’re together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if my next fic should be another drama or a shitpost like this one hrrRRRMMM
> 
> "weird scooby laugh"

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if i should write more fics like these hrMmMmMmMm...


End file.
